Tormenta en el paraíso
by L-Kenobi
Summary: En los tres últimos años, Peeta ha frecuentado el distrito doce, sabiendo que una persona especial lo espera. Ella sabe que a él no le agrada la idea del matrimonio, por lo que, cuando regrese al distrito doce se entera que ella se ha casado, ¿Que hará? ¿La dejará ir o peleara por ella? (PAUSADA)
1. Chapter 1

La noche era tranquila, la suave brisa entraba por la ventana de Katniss que una noche más lloraba por aquel hombre al que adoraba tanto como a su vida. ¿Por qué adorarlo cuando él no la amaba?

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, dos semanas en dos semanas él llegaba al distrito 12, nuevamente como invitado de su hermano, aunque a su padrastro no le gustaba aquella idea, quien, por el momento, no sabía nada de todo lo ocurrido en los dos últimos años, mientras era huésped en la casa.

Cerró los ojos. Y recordó sus besos sobre sus labios, recordaba todo de él, no era fácil olvidar a alguien como él, mucho menos olvidar sus preciosos ojos azules tan claros y hermosos como el cielo, en los que siempre observaba por su calidez.

Regreso a la cama, enrollando sus brazos sobre sus piernas, mientras cogía el collar con la perla que él le había obsequiado el año pasado, sellando una promesa que al año siguiente se verían. Le dio un beso a la perla, como si se lo diera a él. Lo cuál era una locura, él estaba a una distancia no calculable.

Él no la amaba. Ella lo sabía.

Ella solo era una más. No se lo había dicho pero ella así sentía.

Nuevas lágrimas arrasaron en sus ojos y con la mirada pérdida se recostó y pronto se quedó dormida soñando con el día en que lo vería de nuevo.

….

—Hola Katniss —Saludo su hermano Gale, mientras ambos se dirigían al comedor.

—Buenos días, Gale —Le respondió con educación a lo que Gale simplemente sonrió.

—Ah, claro, buenos días.

Momentos después cuando entraron al comedor ahí ya estaban sentados sus padres, en realidad su madre, el hombre que ocupaba el lugar de su padre, era su padrastro.

—Buenos días, Katniss, Gale —Dijo su madre con sus modales pero con una linda sonrisa.

Saludaron correspondientemente frente a ella y tomaron asiento en la mesa.

Silencio.

Lo que siempre había en la mesa, a Snow, como Katniss lo llamaba, no toleraba que hablaran en la mesa, siempre que su madre salía con alguna plática, él la hacía callar con una sola mirada pero a Effie no le importaba.

—Tenemos que redecorar la habitación donde se quedara el Conde Odair —Hablo Effie.

—¿Conde? —Gale enarco una ceja—. No sabía que él también vendría. Supongo que también hay que preparar una habitación para su hijo.

—El padre —hablo Snow—, ha cedido su lugar a su hijo, Finnick Odair. En la cena de ayer lo anuncio.

—Entonces se preparara otra habitación más —Está vez hablo Katniss.

—¿Otra habitación más? —Pregunto Snow observándola.

—Por el capitán Mellark —Respondió casi en un susurro.

—Ha cancelado su visita —No la dejo de mirar en ningún momento—, es probable que no llegue, al parecer tiene problemas, por lo menos eso es lo que yo pienso.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? ¿Y porque piensa que no vendrá? Nunca ha faltado a estas fiestas —Las palabras salieron sin su permiso.

—¿Que nos importa a nosotros? —Espeto Snow con furia—. Siquiera proviene de una buena familia, no sé de donde saco ese amigo Gale.

—Ese es mi problema, además quiero recordarle que fue mi padre quien me presento a Peeta, quien lo considera un buen hombre.

—Tu padre está muerto… —dijo en un susurro que fue escuchado por Katniss y Gale, el cuál Effie ignoro.

—Claro, claro Esta vez hablo Effie—. Dejemos esta charla y ya, será mejor aceptar que esta vez el capitán Mellark no vendrá pero tendremos —con emoción dijo— un conde. ¡Un conde! ¡En nuestra casa! Jamás se habría quedado a dormir. ¡Pero ahora lo hará!

—Y quiere conocerte Katniss —Snow hablo de nuevo.

Katniss ya no estaba prestando atención en nada, dejo de pensar en cuanto Snow le dijo que Peeta no iría, no lo vería, no volvería a estar entre sus brazos. ¿Sería cierto?

No vería su sonrisa cuando le dijera lo hermosa que era o esos perfectos labios, los cuales adoraba, le dijeran: «Me vuelves loco»

Quería llorar.

Pero alguien le estaba tronando los dedos.

—¡KATNISS! —Escucho el puño que Snow dio en la mesa y volvió en sí.

—Perdón...

—¿En qué piensas querida? —Pregunto su madre dulcemente, Katniss simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—En nada.

—Como te decía —siguió hablando Snow—, El futuro Conde Odair, quiere conocerte.

—Lo conocerá de todas maneras, estará aquí por las próximas dos o tres semanas —respondió Gale quien de inmediato supo las intenciones de su padrastro.

—Gale tiene razón —De inmediato contesto Katniss—. Lo conoceré de todas formas.

—Sabes en qué sentido —Snow tomo de su bebida y se levantó de la mesa—, no me decepciones niña que aun vives bajo mi techo.

Katniss estaba a punto de responderle que la casa ni siquiera era de él, que su padre se la había heredado a ella, que ella era la única dueña, así como Gale era el dueño de la otra casa, pero no podía, para ser la auténtica dueña debía estar por lo menos casada o tener los veinticinco años, como decía en la carta que dejo su padre.

—No puedo creer que te casaras con ese viejo —Gale hablo groseramente.

—¡Gale!

—Mira lo que le ha dicho a Katniss. ¿Permitirás eso?

—Gale... —Katniss hablo en un susurro.

—Las intenciones de tu padrastro, no creo que sean de una mala manera, lo que quizás él busca es que Katniss este verdaderamente casada con un hombre que le dé un apellido respetable —Le dijo Effie mientras tomaba una taza más de té.

Katniss ya tenía un apellido respetable que le había dejado su padre, claro aunque tantas veces Snow le había hecho el comentario a Effie que cambiara de apellido el cual ella se negó.

—_La única cosa buena que hizo mamá_ dijo cuándo se quedó a solas en el comedor.

….

El chico de los ojos azules, observaban el pequeño broche de oro, fuera de la tienda más prestigiada del distrito. Sin duda quería ese broche, claro, no para él sino para una joven de ojos grises muy hermosos.

Pero no podía comprarlo él mismo. Tenía que pedirle a alguien más que se lo comprara y quien mejor que su fiel amigo,

Camino por gran parte del distrito, poniendo a trabajar su mente sobre lo que estaba por pasar más adelante, estaba cometiendo varios errores y en algunos se estaba aprovechando, no podía seguir con lo mismo. Tenía que dejar las cosas en claro. Una de esas cosas tenía que resolverlo cuando fuera al distrito doce.

Camino hasta la humilde casa en la que vivía con su madre y hermana. Entrando a su casa, olio el pan recién horneado. Su favorito, gracias a su madre quien le había enseñado las artes culinarias de hacer pan.

Busco a su madre con la mirada pero esta iba saliendo de la cocina.

—Vi las maletas. ¿Vas a ir de nuevo? —Dijo su madre.

—Sí.

—Deberías dejar de trabajar en ese endemoniado barco, lo único que hace es quitarte el poco dinero que ganas —Dijo ella tosiendo fuertemente—, siquiera ganas lo suficiente.

La misma charla.

Otra vez.

—Mamá... —Peeta iba a decir algo suave cuando entro Madge con otro vestido que, seguramente, la hija del alcalde la había dado

—¿Delly? —Dijo su madre.

—Ya sabes —contesto Madge con una sonrisa—. Ojala tuviera tantos vestidos como Delly, realmente son preciosos.

—Niña... —Le reprendió su madre—, no me gusta que te regalen cosas, no quiero que vivas de la caridad de nadie.

—Mamá tiene razón —respondió Peeta, mientras que Madge se sentaba frente a él—, no vaya a ser que ella más adelante quiera cobrarte esos vestidos.

—Delly es mi amiga —Cansada de escuchar lo mismo, se levantó de la pequeña mesa y dijo—, si le pido, ella me los dará, ya que tú no tienes la capacidad o el dinero suficiente para comprarme un vestido.

Peeta entrecerró los ojos hartándose de su hermana, que era toda una egoísta, aunque solo lo era cuando Delly le regalaba cosas.

—Madge no entiende, Peeta —su madre estaba cansada de que siempre fuera lo mismo con Madge.

—Tengo que realizar este viaje —abrazo a su madre con ternura

—Debo hacerlo.

—Mi niño —su madre lo tomo del rostro y le dijo—: sabes te adoro, no toleraría perderte.

—El viento está a favor, estaremos bien. Estoy seguro que con este viaje podré sacar más dinero, y podré darte un lugar mejor con el cuál puedas vivir mejor.

Su madre solo lo abrazo una vez más, le dio la bendición y un beso en la frente cargado por un último abrazo.

Peeta camino hasta el pequeño dormitorio de Madge, estaba colgando los nuevos vestidos que Delly le había dado.

—No me reprendas —dijo Madge en cuanto lo vio.

—Te mereces una buena regañada —Le dijo Peeta, mirando el clóset—. Es increíble que no valores el trabajo de mamá cuando te hace un vestido.

—Me gustan los vestidos de mamá.

—Pues no lo parece. Madge no todo en la vida Felly...

—Delly... —corrigió.

—Delly —Peeta puso los ojos en blanco—, no te regala los vestidos porque sí, tiene otras intenciones, estoy muy seguro ello. Sólo lo hace contigo. ¿Extraño, no?

—Todo te parece extraño —Madge se cruzó de brazos.

—Te quiero Madge y quiero que cuides de mamá, sabes que trabajo de marinero en el barco, y tenemos un viaje. Por lo tanto quiero que cuides de mamá de la mejor manera posible, no seas egoísta que después te puedes arrepentir.

—No me regañes Peeta, amo a mamá pero a la vez ya no quiero vivir aquí.

Peeta la abrazo cariñosamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Muy pronto Madge, muy pronto las sacare de esta humilde casa y tendrás muchas cosas pero para ello, tienes que ganártelas.

Salieron los tres de la casa, hasta el pequeño muelle en donde los hombres ya estaban subiendo al barco, Madge y su madre se abrazaron a él, con ultimo abrazo a Madge, le susurro;

—No finjas tener una doble, eso no lleva a ningún lado.

—Lo prometo.

Con una última sonrisa, se dirigió al barco, para emprender el viaje al distrito 12, en donde ya lo esperaban.

Miro a su fiel amigo, quien estaba dando las últimas órdenes para poder zarpar.

—Todo listo —Dijo Cato reuniéndose a su lado, después metió su mano al bolsillo y saco el broche de oro que había visto en la tienda.

—Gracias, ¿fuiste discreto?

—Estoy seguro que el joyero, no dirá nada.

—Por el viento, creemos que podrá haber lluvia pero no tormentas, con sorpresa y esperemos que lleguemos dentro de una semana.

—¿Tanto así? Es mejor no apresurarnos, no vaya a ser que tardemos más tiempo y haya tormentas. Diles a los hombres que estén muy atentos a cualquier cosa.

Cato salió del camarote de Peeta, se quitó la ropa usada que llevaba esa mañana y se cambió.

Se sintió mal cuando le dijo a Madge que no fingiera llevar una doble vida.

Él era el menos indicado para decir eso.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Ya la he vuelto a subir, haciéndole varias modificaciones mientras me lo releía habían cosas que no entendía :c por eso decidí eliminarla y volverla a publicar espero que la vuelvan a leer y a dejarme sus comentarios_**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

—Es la primera vez que la veo sola, Señorita Everdeen —Dijo el futuro Conde cerca de su oído.

Katniss se sobresaltó.

—Señor Odair —Respondió Katniss con educación pero llevándose una mano al corazón.

—Disculpe si la asuste —dijo, observando la mano de ella en su corazón y tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Oh está bien —dijo ya más tranquila—, solo daba un paseo.

—¿Le importaría si doy un paseo con usted? —Dijo acercándose a ella al notar que ya estaba más tranquila.

—Por supuesto que no —Respondió Katniss con una sonrisa—, señor Odair.

Finnick le ofreció el brazo, el cuál ella acepto gustosa, caminaron durante breves segundos hasta llegar al jardín que ahí había. El viento era cálido, el día soleado, parecía una cita perfecta.

—¿Qué tal la vida aquí en el distrito doce, Señorita Everdeen? —Finnick rompió el silencio, mientras ambos seguían caminando—. ¿Le gusta? ¿O le gustaría marcharse a vivir a otro lugar?

—Me gusta mucho, Señor Odair —Claro que le encantaba, lo adoraba sobre todo aquellos días en los que salía con su padre a cazar.

Se escapaban en las madrugadas, fingiendo que tenían que ir a lugares que estaban muy lejos del distrito, cuando lo único que hacía con su padre, era estar al aire libre, ese aire que tanto necesita.

Extrañaba el bosque. También extrañaba mucho cantar.

Demasiado, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su padre fue en barco al Capitolio y desapareció? ¿Tres o cuatro años? No importaba ya cuanto tiempo hacía que había desaparecido el caso era que nunca fue encontrado, solo un hombre de más de cuarenta hombres que iban a bordo del barco, solo uno volvió, pero volvió muerto.

—Señorita Everdeen —Hablo por tercera vez, Katniss parecía estar en un trance.

—Lo siento, señor Odair —Se disculpó con una sonrisa—, ¿Que me preguntaba?

Finnick sonrió de nuevo.

—Me está aburriendo esto de "señor" y "señorita", mejor llámame por mi nombre de pila, Finnick.

—Está bien, Finnick, solo si tú me llamas Katniss.

—Me parece un buen trato.

—¿En que estábamos? —Tratando de regresar a la conversación.

—No lo recuerdo —Admitió Finnick con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, busquemos otro tema.

—¿Qué tal si nos hacemos preguntas? Digo, para conocernos.

—No es una mala idea —Katniss lo miro fijamente—, ¿qué clase de preguntas?

Finnick lo pensó por un breve momento:

—¿Qué edad tiene, Katniss?

—Estoy por cumplir los veintidós años, ya me siento una solterona —bromeo. Aunque claro era verdad, para todas las personas de la corte si pasabas ya de los veinte años eras toda una solterona.

Finnick sonrió de igual manera por la expresión que ella había hecho.

—Una solterona muy hermosa —ante el comentario, Katniss se incomodó, no le gustaba que le dijeran de ese modo, solo lo había soportado con Peeta.

—¿Usted qué edad tiene?

—Veintinueve años.

...

—Mi capitán —Peeta miro a Pollux.

—¿Que ocurre, Pollux?

—Tenemos previsto que para en la noche quizás lleguemos al distrito ocho.

—¿Están seguros? —Peeta enarco una ceja, era obvio que el capitán Mellark estaba molesto.

—Sí mi capitán —respondió firmemente en marinero.

—Retírate.

—Sí mi capitán.

Peeta estaba demasiado molesto, el viento ya no estaba a favor desde que hicieron la primera parada en el distrito seis. Quedaban solamente cinco días para poder llegar al distrito doce. E iniciarían las fiestas.

¿Fiestas? Eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Solo iba por una razón al distrito 12, iba a verla a ella.

Katniss Everdeen.

Recordó aquella noche en que la conoció.

El recuerdo que le cruzo por la mente fue el de tres años atrás.

—_¿Que hace aquí sola, señorita Everdeen? _—_Peeta susurro en su oído. Katniss se sobresaltó de inmediato._

—_Capitán Mellark _—_Se llevó una mano a su corazón_—_, ¡Por dios! Me ha dado un tremendo susto._

_Peeta sonrío ante el nerviosismo que ella le estaba mostrando._

—_Esa no era mi intención, pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta._

—_Yo... Yo... _—_Se miró las manos y después lo miro a él_—_, Eh... _—_Bajo ligeramente la cabeza, frunció el entrecejo y le contesto_—_: A usted que le importa._

—_No me cambie de tema _—_Dijo Peeta con una media sonrisa, la cual puso mucho más nerviosa a Katniss, que se miraba una vez más las manos._

—_No le cambie de tema_—_Dijo mirándolo, dejando a un lado sus manos, optando una actitud de firmeza_—_, simplemente, le respondí que a usted no le importaba lo que hacía aquí afuera._

—_Pues debería saber que si me importa, si mira para allá _—_Señalo una pequeña colina_—_, ¿Sabe que es ahí?_

—_Si_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Es una taberna, que siempre está abierta por la noche _—_Antes de que Peeta siguiera hablando ella tomo palabra_—_. Pero que tiene que ver la taberna con que yo esté aquí_

—_Correcto, Everdeen _—_Dijo con una sonrisa_—_, sabe que es una taberna, ¿Qué hay en una taberna?_

—_Hombres._

—_Correcto de nuevo _—_Dijo pasando por su lado._

—_Dígame… _—_Antes de que anunciara más palabras Peeta, la estrecho en sus brazos y le abrazo. Y le susurro:_

—_Le conviene que ponga sus manos en mi cintura _—_Lo dijo en tono de burla que lo único que estaba causando en Katniss era una gran frustración._

—_No tiene…_

_Primero se escuchó una risa, seguida de otra risa, hasta que un par de hombres, demasiados borrachos estaban a unos pocos metros de ellos, obedeciendo a Peeta, Katniss coloco sus manos sobre su cintura y escondió su rostro sobre el pecho de Peeta._

_Ahora entendía las cosas perfectamente, era una suerte que fuera Peeta quien le hubiera encontrado. De otra manera, Katniss se habría encontrado sola en la playa, eran altas horas de la noche, en vez de estar ahí, debería estar dormida. Nunca salía a la playa por la noche y cuando lo hacía en la mañana siempre tenía que ser acompañada. Pero esa noche, había salido._

_Y solo por una razón._

_Se escucharon los murmullos de los hombres, quienes seguían riendo, después de un par de segundos más tarde, ya no se escuchó nada, más que el viento y la marea del mar._

—_Gracias _—_hablo Katniss._

—_No tiene por qué agradecerme _—_Peeta la soltó_—_, puedo saber que hacia aquí._

—_No._

—_Si recuerda bien, querida, la acabo de salvar de un intento de violación._

—_Primero que nada, no soy su querida _—_Dijo en énfasis la palabra "querida"_—_, segundo pude haberme ido._

_Peeta soltó una sonora carcajada._

—_¿Ido? Usted querida mía, ni siquiera me escucho venir. ¿Cómo se iba a ir sin causar ruido?_

—_Usted es muy silencioso _—_Katniss empezó a caminar directo para la casa, volteando a ver a Peeta para decirle una cosa más, pero cayó al piso._

_Peeta volvió a burlarse de ella. Katniss aprovechando que aún estaba en el piso, vio una piedra y sin pensar si era lo correcto o no, se la lanzo, dándole en la cabeza de Peeta._

—_Eso no es propio de una dama _—_Tomo la piedra y se la lanzo, cayendo a los pies de Katniss._

_A lo que ella respondió:_

—_Eso no es propio de un caballero _—_Se levantó del suelo._

—_Su padre _—_Hablo siguiéndola mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa_—_, no cree que yo sea un caballero._

—_Snow no es mi padre. Además a Snow solo le importan los estúpidos lores esas personas que se creen superiores solo por llevar un estúpido título _—_Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, miro a Peeta que la miraba con una ceja enarcada pero sin un eje de burla_—_. Por favor… no diga nada. Le daré lo que quiera _—_Peeta solo seguía mirándola_—_, Señor Mellark._

—_¿Lo que sea? _—_Se estaba aprovechando, cuando en realidad, él pensaba lo mismo. ¿Qué importaba ser Lord, Conde o Rey? Solo traían desgracias en las familias, creyéndose superiores a todos los demás. Cuando la mayoría de todos ellos, siquiera conocían la palabra "respeto"_

—_Sí… _—_Respondió Katniss temblando._

—_Venga… _—_Peeta le tendió la mano. Katniss dudando, le dio la mano pero cuando la tomo se arrepintió y deseo que la tierra se la tragase, Peeta jalo su mano atrayéndola hacia él._

—_Un beso de usted, no estaría mal._

_Antes de recibir respuesta, Peeta ya había puesto sus labios sobre los labios vírgenes de ella._

—Has estado muy ausente, Katniss —Le dijo su amiga Johanna sentándose al lado de ella.

—Disculpa, no sé qué diablos me pasa —Contesto ella, mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

—¿Es él no?

—¿Quién? ¿Finnick?

—Uuuhh —Dijo Johanna con una breve sonrisa—, Ya hasta lo llaman por su propio nombre, es más que ambos no pierden el tiempo. Pero tengo una cosa muy en clara, no estás pensando en ese, ¿Finnick?

—No entiendo, si sabes que pienso en él, me preguntas por el señor Odair.

—Descerebrada, en primer lugar, yo ni siquiera te llegue a mencionar a Odair, yo solo dije "es él no"

—No me llames descerebrada —Dijo un poco molesta Katniss, Johanna solamente rio una vez más—. Y si, pensaba en Peeta.

—Peeta es un sexy nombre, tal como su cuerpo —Katniss volteo a verla enojada—, entiendo, entiendo, Peeta es solo tuyo. Y Finnick también es un hombre muy guapo, si no estuviera casada con tu hermano, lo tendría para mí.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco antes los comentarios de su amiga.

—Si fuera mío, estaría aquí. Cosa que no, ha cancelado la invitación que Gale le envió —Dijo con tristeza—, capaz y ya ha encontrado a alguien en donde vive y planea casarse con ella… —susurro.

—¡Bah! —Dijo Johanna—, esas miradas que él te daba solo me da a entender que es a ti a quien quiere no a otra.

Antes de que Katniss le respondiera aparecieron Gale y Finnick. Gale llamo a Johanna para bailar la siguiente pieza. Hacia una semana que se habían iniciado las fiestas que daban las personas de mejor clase social, era el día siete de los catorce días de fiestas, y ese día justamente, le tocaban a los Everdeen. Aunque para muchos que ya se habían olvidado de su padre, ahora los llamaban la familia "Snow"

—Katniss, me concederías la siguiente pieza —Katniss estaba por negarse una vez más cuando Finnick hablo de nuevo—, me ha rechazado las últimos cuatro bailes. ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

Katniss tomo su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—No me he sentido bien, te debo una disculpa, señor Odair.

—Olvida las formalidades —Puso su mano sobre su cintura e iniciaron el baile—. Ya habíamos quedado en un acuerdo.

—Disculpa.

—No hay porque. Han sido las dos mejores semanas de mi vida estando aquí, aunque es una pena que solamente quede una semana y deba volver a mi propia casa —Era evidente que Finnick no quería irse de "Everdeen"

—Pues construya su propia casa —Katniss le ánimo.

—Quizás algún día en mi vida. ¿Te gustaría vivir en algún otro lugar que no sea tu casa?

—Pues a pesar de que la casa es mía —Finnick la miro sorprendido—, si me gustaría vivir en otro lado, estar aquí me trae tantos recuerdos de mi padre.

—Me sucede lo mismo —Menciono con una sonrisa triste—, ahora que mi madre ya no está. No entiendo para que seguir en la casa.

—Pronto serás Lord —Le recordó Katniss—, tienes que gobernar desde ahí.

—Puedo gobernar desde otro lado —Le dijo—. ¿Le gustaría tomar un paseo conmigo?

—Por supuesto.

Alejándose de todos los invitados que había, tomaron otro sendero. Caminaron hasta llegar al jardín en donde estaban las rosas de Snow.

—¿Y sí vamos a otro lado? —Katniss odiaba aquel lugar.

—¿Siente escalofríos? Katniss movió la cabeza dando por confirmada la pregunta—. Sentimos lo mismo Katniss.

Alejándose de ahí, ahora dieron rumbo al kiosco que estaba ahí, sólo. Con las flores que siempre ponía su madre, ahora marchitadas.

—Tengo tanto tiempo que no me acerco, vayamos a otro lado —Le dijo.

—¿Era un lugar especial para ti?

Lo era. Justamente ahí, había hecho por primera vez el amor con Peeta.

—No.

Ignorando a Finnick, camino a otro lado.

—No pretendía molestarte —Le dijo—, sólo quería saber...

—Lo sé. Bueno, ahora podrías decirme que es eso tan importante que deseabas decirme.

Finnick río ante el nerviosismo.

—Quizás me digas que es muy apresurado —Katniss lo miro atentamente—. Pero me encantas demasiado Katniss desde la primera vez que hablamos no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Finnick sé acerco a ella, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y juntando sus labios en un tierno beso. Pocos segundos después Katniss le respondió. Tras unos segundos más de besos, se separaron.

Katniss no lograba entender porque había correspondido el beso. Pero le había gustado.

—Katniss..., ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Pues este no le agregue muchas cosas jejeje, espero que me sigan leyendo, subiré los siguientes capítulos entre hoy y mañana n.n_**

**_Aquí quiero aclarar que cuando Peeta menciona lo de las fiestas es porque esto de su llegada al ocho faltaban aun varios días, ustedes me entienden ajaja._**

**_¿Me dejarían algún comentario?_**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

—Sí.

Todos dentro de la iglesia aplaudieron para Finnick y Katniss Odair, Finnick tomo el rostro de Katniss, mientras que ella sonreía, tratando de borrar la melancolía en sus ojos. Por breves segundos Katniss pensó que Peeta entraría por la puerta de la iglesia en caballo, tomaría su mano y se irían juntos, pero las fantasías no siempre eran reales y Katniss lo comprobaba esos momentos, mientras correspondía al beso que Finnick le estaba dando en ese momento.

Voltearon a ver a todos sus invitados mirando los rostros sonrientes de cada uno, Gale fue el primero en acercarse a ellos y abrazar a su hermana posteriormente Effie.

Mientras los novios iban subiendo al carruaje, Katniss sintió que la estaban observando, sentía esa sensación extraña únicamente pasaba cuando Peeta estaba cerca, cosa que no era así, volteo a ver cerca donde había grandes árboles pero ahí simplemente no había nada, ni nadie la observaba.

Su mente estaba jugando con ella.

Habían pasado dos meses varados en un distrito conocido, más bien parecía el antiguo distrito en donde había sido la guerra de aquellos años en la que ese distrito había combatido contra la corona (El Capitolio). Pero donde estaban solo había ruinas, cuerpos ya en estados de descomposición muy avanzados, el agua era más salada de lo que Peeta recordaba.

El barco había chocado contra otro, más bien, el barco de Peeta había sido chocado contra otro barco y no había encontrado los motivos de que alguien quisiera lastimarlo. ¿O se equivocaba?

Todos los días Peeta se la pasaba pensando en Katniss, no dejaba de pensar en cada una de las noches en las que se la pasaba con ella.

"La adoro" —se dijo para sus adentros.

Al fin el barco estuvo de nuevo listo para volver a zarpar a la civilización.

—¡Tierra a la vista! —Grito uno de los marineros, señalando los grandes árboles que alzaban su viento. Peeta sonrió para sus adentros, estaban de nuevo en la civilización.

"Lo primero que haré, será ir a buscarla a su casa" —Se dijo mientras más se acercaban.

—Su humor ha cambiado capitán —Dijo Cato, Peeta no quitaba la vista del puerto.

—Pues claro, al fin hemos dejado aquel distrito solitario.

—Vi cosas sospechosas ahí.

—¿Sospechoso? —Peeta frunció el ceño y lo miro.

—No se preocupe, capitán —Se apresuró a contestar Cato—, quizás todo haya sido mi imaginación ya que nunca me había pasado lo que nos pasó.

—Quizás sea solo tu imaginación —Peeta miro a todos sus marineros—, caballeros —les dedico una sonrisa—, al fin estamos regresando al distrito después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Me he sentido muy alegre de que hayan estado conmigo en todo momento y por esto mismo, en cuanto desembarquemos quiero que tomen la molestia de llevar barriles de cerveza, ron, lo que gusten, mucha comida, para celebrar un gran banquete de que todos estamos sanos y salvos.

Los marineros de ahí estaban muchos más que emocionados, tanto que se apresuraron a limpiar el barco para celebrar el festín que harían.

—Vamos Cato, quiero que me acompañes a buscar un amigo mío.

—Como ordene mi capitán.

Por fin bajaron del barco, y comenzaron a recorrer el distrito pasando por los pequeños puestos que ahí se ponían en el muelle, Peeta se dio el placer de comprarse algo de fruta, disfrutando de las delicias de las que fue privado meses atrás. Cuando llegaron a la plaza principal todo estaba muy bien ordenado, de igual manera la iglesia, había una fuente de agua ahí, una que habían puesto solo unas semanas atrás.

—Mire, Capitán —Cato lo llamo—, una boda. Nunca he presenciado una boda aquí.

Peeta puso los ojos en blanco, a Cato todo eso tipo de fiestas le encantaba, volteo a donde Cato miro y se quedó sin habla, bajando las escales que en la iglesia había estaba Katniss tomada del brazo de un sujeto al que no reconocía.

Sintió toda la ira del mundo. Y tuvo deseos de correr a separar a Katniss de aquel sujeto, el cual ahora besaba.

—Capitán… —Murmuro Cato cuando miro quien era la novia, no sabía con exactitud la relación que mantenía la señorita Everdeen con el capitán Mellark, pero siempre que su capitán le daba la noche era porque iba a verse con ella.

No entendía porque aquella bella dama se casaba con otro. Aunque, tampoco era de su incumbencia.

—Investiga donde será la celebración de la boda —Pero no quito la mirada de ellos, hasta que ellos desaparecieron por el carruaje que ahí los estaban esperando.

Cato se sorprendió de nuevo ante el repentino cambio de humor de su capitán pero no dijo nada, simplemente cumplió las órdenes que se le otorgaron.

La boda fue celebrada en la casa de los Everdeen, donde todos los amigos de ellos estaban ahí reunidos aunque para Katniss no eran todos sus amigos, la mayoría eran invitados por parte de su madre quien quería que toda la casa estuviera llena de invitados.

—Ahora eres la señora Odair —Dijo Finnick en su oído mientras bailaban el primer baile tradicional.

—Sí… -Susurro un poco nerviosa ante todo. ¡No podía creer que estuviera casada!

—Me siento tan feliz Katniss —Dijo con una sonrisa y después la miro-, te he querido desde hace tiempo —Katniss no supo responder a las palabras que le decía su esposo, simplemente le sonrió.

Las cosas fueron transcurriendo normalmente, no se la paso muy pegada a Finnick ya que todos querían bailar con la nueva Señora Odair, más bien dicho, la condesa Odair.

Las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, mientras aún se escuchaban a las personas que se encontraban muy felices por el matrimonio entre ellos dos, Katniss bailaba con Snow, cuando una persona toco el hombro de Snow.

—¿Me permite bailar con la novia? —Dijo una voz muy conocida por los dos, tanto Snow como Katniss se quedaron congelados en su sitio sobre todo su padrastro cuando miraron a Peeta que estaba de muy saludable, Katniss miro a Peeta y lo encontró mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba, iba vestido con un traje de gala en color negro y no dejaba de mirarla.

Katniss tomo la mano de Peeta, mientras que él la tomaba de su cintura como si fuera su posesión.

—No me tomes tan fuerte —Gruño Katniss al sentir la gran mano de Peeta, la cual había extrañado tanto tiempo pero ya no era lo mismo que él la tomara con posesividad.

—Nunca me dijiste que tenías un pretendiente —Dijo con rencor, lanzando una mirada a Finnick quien conversaba alegremente con Effie.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Le contesto molesta.

El silencio llego a los dos, solo faltaba poco tiempo para que la canción terminara y Katniss se alejara de él, más bien, él se alejara porque era más que obvio que no haría intento de retenerla.

—No me esperaste —La voz de Peeta sonó a reproche aunque a la vez sonó con tristeza.

—No tenía por qué hacerlo, tú y yo no somos nada —Le dolieron esas palabras pero nada podía hacer.

—Tenemos algo —Le susurro en su oído un ligero escalofrió sintió Katniss que no pasó desapercibido por Peeta. Se alegró ante esa reacción que provoco en ella.

—Teníamos —Enfatizo.

—¿Por qué Katniss? —Katniss miro los ojos azules de Peeta, en ellos había tristeza. Katniss tuvo que ser valiente para no agarrarse a llorar y abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudiera.

—Porque quise.

Esa no era la respuesta y esperaba que Peeta la creyese, cuando él estaba por decir algo, Finnick llego hasta ellos.

—Mucho gusto —Saludo Peeta, entregándole la mano de Katniss.

—Oh, mucho gusto —Finnick le sonrió—, supongo que es amigo de mi esposa.

—Somos amigos muy íntimos —Dijo Peeta con una sonrisa irónica que el buen Finnick no detecto pero Katniss sí, ella sabía a lo que Peeta se refería.

—¿Y porque no asistió a la boda? No recuerdo haberlo visto —Curioseo Finnick.

—He llegado apenas está tarde. Hoy desembarcamos. Pero ya no tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver a mi barco, mis mejores deseos para ustedes dos —Tomo la mano de Katniss y le dio un tierno beso.

—Hasta luego, Señor Mellark —Se recuperó totalmente y lo despidió con educación.

—Te escuchaste muy formal Finnick guio a Katniss hasta su mesa.

—Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos. No podía tratarlo con tanta familiaridad.

Finnick le pidió que lo esperara unos segundos, después regreso con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Podemos irnos, mi amor —Guio a Katniss hasta al carruaje, mientras ella se acomodaba en una esquina, Finnick le tomo de las manos, después su rostro se acercó al de ella y deposito un suave beso y murmuro: —Está noche serás mía.

Katniss lo beso, para que él no viera la preocupación en los ojos de Katniss.

¿Qué le iba a decir cuando descubriera que ella no era virgen?

¿Importaba?

Peeta había regresado.

...

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Están bien los cambios que le he hecho?**_

_**Espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario. ¿Podrían?**_

**_¡Saludos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta se quedó mirando las estrellas, pensando en lo que había visto ese día. Pensó que en esos momentos Katniss ya estaba entre los brazos de otro. Había conocido a Finnick Odair dos años atrás y lo consideraba un buen hombre, por todo lo que había escuchado de él, e incluso compartió unas palabras con él, era extraño que Finnick no lo hubiera reconocido, ¿eso importaba? Finnick era un ladrón, lo era porque le robó a Katniss.

Tenía fresco el recuerdo de Katniss en sus brazos, las veces que había besado su cuello y la manera en la que ella, de forma inocente, mordía su labio.

Sonrió para sus adentros y murmuró:

«Me encantaría ver tu rostro Odair debes estar atónito»

Finnick se apartó de Katniss, no le quito la mirada de encima y ella lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, en cualquier momento derramaría las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —murmuro sorprendido.

—¿Tenía que decírtelo? —respondió a su pregunta con otra.

—Soy tu esposo.

—¿Acaso tú también eres virgen? —Le dijo ya derramando las lágrimas que había tratado de controlar desde que habían salido de la casa de sus padres.

—No —musito—, pero...

—¿Eso es justo? —Se tapó con la sábana y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama—, no siempre tenemos que ser vírgenes Finnick, sí nosotros somos vírgenes, ¿por qué ustedes no?

Una respuesta con una pregunta muy inteligente, Finnick se estaba dando cuenta de que Katniss no era cualquiera mujer que ya hubiera conocido, ella sí era diferente y era la misma razón por la que le había atraído tanto, era inteligente, hermosa, tantas cosas para describir. Katniss al ver el silencio en su esposo se recostó estaba tan cansada. Tantas cosas que había pasado ese día.

El apellido Everdeen ya quedaba en el olvido, su apellido sería en adelante Odair.

¿Estaría Finnick molesto con ella? Ella sabía lo que pasaría si algún día se desposaba con alguien, ella tenía que ser virgen tal como todas las mujeres que eran presentadas en la corte para conocer a su futuro marido, se suponía que ella tenía que ser como las demás. Y no lo era.

Cerró los ojos por un breve momento y después sintió un peso sobre el colchón y supo que Finnick se había acostado, pero ella tenía la vista en la pared, a los pocos segundos, sintió los besos de Finnick sobre su cuello, por un breve momento espero sentir el cosquilleo que sentía cuando Peeta le besaba pero los besos de Finnick eran tan cálidos que suspiro unas cuantas veces, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Los suspiros de Katniss, Finnick los tomo como una invitación a seguir.

—Perdóname preciosa —murmuró, con delicadeza la volteo y quedaron frente a frente, con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas que ella aun derramaba—, tenías razón, no todas las mujeres tienen que ser vírgenes.

Katniss le dedico una amable sonrisa, por su comprensión. Puesto que muchos hombres no eran comprensivos y de inmediato la hubieran tachado como una fulana. A pesar de que esos mismos hombres eran de los que se acostaban con cualquiera.

—¿Estás molesto? —dijo apenas en un susurro, mientras admiraba los ojos verdes de su esposo. Tenía que estarlo, pensó con amargura.

—Tengo que estarlo, pero no puedo —paso un brazo por la espalda de ella y la atrajo más a él, Katniss por su parte no se resistió y puso una mano sobre el pecho bronceado de él—, eres una mujer muy hermosa Katniss, y al ver como es tu madre de respetable he pensado que tú también lo eras —Katniss levantó una ceja ante las palabras de él— y eres una persona respetable —continuó—. ¿Has tenido alguna aventura?

Aquella pregunta la indignó, frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

—No tengo porque responderte a esa pregunta —Estuvo a punto de voltearse pero Finnick la detuvo.

—Está bien, está bien, no tienes que responderme si no quieres. Pero insisto, la virginidad era algo de gran importancia.

—De todas formas no te iba a responder. Y tienes razón Finnick, pero eso ya pasó fue hace mucho tiempo.

Finnick sonrió ante su respuesta. Acarició la espalda de ella, dándole un suave escalofrío.

—¿Tengo algún rival? —recostó a Katniss a espaldas y de nuevo, empezó a besarle el cuello, luego subió por sus mejillas y sus párpados.

—No —mintió.

—Nunca hablaremos de éste tema. ¿De acuerdo?

Katniss asintió ante la confianza de Finnick y se sintió agradecida de que no le reprochara las cosas.

—¿Aceptaras ser mía? —La besó suavemente en los labios. Katniss con más confianza, pasos sus brazos en el cuello de él, y fue ella quien lo besó.

—Ya soy tuya, Finnick.

La respuesta de ella, dejó a Finnick más tranquilo, le había sorprendido que ella no fuera virgen y quería reprochárselo pero no lo haría, ¿para que recurrir al pasado? Ella ya era su esposa y sabía que en adelante, no le quitaría la mirada de encima.

Ella era una joya, era su esposa y la amaba. No la iba a perder por nada en el mundo.

…..

En la mañana cuando Katniss despertó, tenía fresco el recuerdo de su primera noche como esposa, cuando había despertado en la madrugada pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero no lo era estaba casada con un buen hombre que la había comprendido en temas delicados y en la noche, prometieron que no hablarían de ello de nuevo.

—Buenos días, señora Odair —Murmuro Finnick dándole un suave beso en la oreja.

—Buenos días —dijo ella.

—Ha sido una noche de lo más especial y me siento tan contento de que seas mi esposa.

—Para mí también ha sido una noche muy hermosa, gracias por ser tan Bueno conmigo.

—No tienes nada de que agradecerme, solo nunca te apartes de mí lado.

Esas palabras se quedaron sin respuesta.

….

Por la tarde decidieron dar un breve paseo por el Quemador que estaba muy tranquilo en aquella mañana del domingo, se acercaba el invierno. Por lo que los vendedores del Quemador ya estaban vendiendo las cosas para esas fechas.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a uno de los restaurantes que ahí había, a ese restaurante donde tanto amaba la comida y esperaba que a su esposo también le gustara, el restaurante de ahí pertenecía a una vieja señora que una vez había preparado la comida para el cumpleaños de Gale. Y desde aquel día, siempre que podía, iba a comer ahí.

—Buenos días Señor y Señora Odair —Saludo una de las meseras la pareja.

—Buenos días —respondieron los dos.

—¿Algo para comer? —dijo amablemente.

—Yo elijo —Dijo Katniss con una sonrisa aun sosteniendo la mano de Finnick—, estoy segura de que te va a encantar.

—Entonces —Finnick beso su mejilla—, elije esposa mía, tus gustos deben ser de los mejores.

—¿Puedes servirnos dos platos de estofado de ardilla? Como los que hace la vieja Sae.

Cuando la mesera tomo su orden y se alejó, quedaron a solas.

—¿Vienes muy seguido aquí? —Finnick observaba con cautele el restaurante sencillo y elegante a la vez.

—Cada vez que me escapaba de casa he venido aquí, me gusta mucho la comida que hace Bonnie pero la de Sae es excepcional.

Minutos más tarde regreso la mesera con dos platos, cucharas y un par de bebidas, sabían lo que bebía Katniss por lo que se tomaron esa molestia de servirles.

—Se ve delicioso —Dijo cuándo dio las gracias a la mesera.

—Prueba —Le ánimo.

—Por ti.

En el momento en que comió unas cuantas cucharadas del estofado, sabía que su esposa había tenido razón en haberlo llevado ahí, puesto que el estafado sabía muy delicioso.

—Tenías razón —Se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y la miro—, sabe muy delicioso.

—Te lo dije.

Poco a poco el restaurante comenzó a llenarse de marineros que buscaban algo de beber así como comida matutina.

—Señor y señora Odair —La voz de Peeta dejo paralizada a Katniss, quien se distrajo comiendo, Finnick por educación se puso de pie.

—¿Señor...? —Trataba de recordar el apellido de aquel hombre rubio pero no lo recordaba y sabía que Katniss lo había mencionado la noche anterior.

—Mellark —Contesto con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —También sonrió Finnick—. Recuerdo que mi esposa lo había mencionado ayer pero todo lo de ayer y esta deliciosa comida, ha hecho que me olvide de todo.

—No se preocupe —Y agrego para sus adentros: Estúpido, como has pasado la noche con ella, tenías que excusarte con la comida—. Señora Odair —Tomo la mano de Katniss y le dio un beso.

—Señor Mellark —Contesto retirando su mano.

Finnick invito a Peeta a que tomara asiento y terminara el almuerzo con ellos, una oferta que Peeta no rechazo por nada. En cambio, pidió lo mismo que ellos almorzaban, puesto que años atrás Katniss le había dicho que era una de las comidas más deliciosas del distrito doce ahora ella, compartía la misma comida con él.

Traidora

—Y dígame, Señor Mellark…

—Peeta —Interrumpió a Finnick—, simplemente llámame Peeta, no me gusta eso de Señor Mellark.

—En ese caso también simplemente llámeme Finnick, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero, ¿Que le podemos hacer?, ¿Verdad, cariño?

—Verdad.

Katniss estaba que quería desaparecer no aguantaba un segundo más estando ahí, ¿Porque Peeta habría llegado a ese restaurante?

—Tiene toda la razón —Peeta bebió algo de vino que había pedido, Katniss lo miro con el ceño fruncido, Peeta sabía que Katniss odiaba que tomara por eso mismo lo había encargado.

—¿No gusta? —Le ofreció a Finnick.

—Muchas gracias, pero no. Únicamente bebo cuando se trata de alguna celebración.

Por breves segundos se quedaron en silencio, únicamente se escuchaban las risas de los marineros.

Antes de que Finnick pudiera decir una palabra se acercó un joven a Peeta, primero los saludo a ambos y después se dirigió a su capitán.

—Mi señor, lamento interrumpir —Dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su saco, está carta se la ha mandado su madre desde hace tres semanas.

—¿Tres semanas? —Peeta frunció el entrecejo se puso de pie y dijo—, les ruego que me disculpen.

—Es un tipo agradable —Finnick paso un brazo alrededor de los de Katniss.

—Lo es.

—Has estado muy tensa, ¿No te sientes muy bien? Podemos irnos si quieres.

—No —susurro—, estoy bien solo que ayer cuando el Señor Mellark se presentó en la boda, no me lo esperaba.

—¿Ya se conocían verdad?

—Sí, es amigo de Gale y por ende, amigo mío también.

—¿Y qué te parece?

—Es una buena persona, palabras mías, no de Gale —Aunque la verdad no conocía del todo a Peeta.

¿Porque había dicho eso?

—Lo parece bastante, no sabía que fuera capitán de un barco, ojalá yo también lo fuera —dijo en tono soñador.

—¿Te gustaría ser capitán de algún barco?

—Me encantaría, pero eso no importa ahorita, esposa mía.

—Es un sueño —Katniss paso uno de sus dedos por las mejillas de él—, todo importa, ¿Porque no lo haces?

Finnick se acercó más a ella y deposito un suave beso en los labios de ella, Katniss le correspondió cerrando los ojos.

—Disculpen —La voz de Peeta sonó haciendo que se separaran, sonrió de forma irónica—. Les pido mis disculpas, no era mi intención interrumpirlos.

_Por supuesto que lo era_ Pensó Katniss.

—No se preocupe, Peeta —Finnick se levantó por un breve momento, toco la mejilla de Katniss y miro de a Peeta de nuevo y dijo—. Siendo amigo del hermano de mi esposa se la encargo por un breve momento, iré a pagar la cuenta.

Viendo que Finnick estaba lo suficientemente alejado le hablo a Katniss con una voz llena de furia.

—Parece que te las has pasado de lo mejor en la cama con él.

—Lo he hecho —Contesto con el mentón en alto—. Ha sido una de muchas noches que tenemos en adelante.

—Tus palabras me duelen, Everdeen —Su voz había cambiado a la de hace unos segundos atrás.

—Te voy a pedir Mellark, que no me llames por ese apellido, ahora soy la Señora Odair.

—¿Quién te obligo a casarte con ese mequetrefe?

—¡No lo llames así! —Salto en la defensa de su esposo—. Finnick no te ha hecho nada pero solo le voy a decir una cosa Señor Mellark —cerro los ojos por un breve momento, miro a Finnick que aún estaba siendo atendido por la mesera—. Las cosas pasaron entre tú y yo, desquítate conmigo, no con Finnick, él no sabe cómo eres en realidad.

—¿Y tú sí? —Dijo mirando a Finnick—. ¿Tú sabes cómo soy?

—No, pero le he hablado bien de ti. Te voy a pedir que te alejes de mí. Y no te me acerques Peeta.

Se levantó de la mesa pero antes de irse la voz de Peeta, llena de furia, le dijo;

—¿Tienes miedo de que Finnick se entere que te has acostado conmigo?

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo *-***_

**_Y antes que nada, la historia es un AU, no todo lo que escribamos tiene que ser Everlark. Me agrada el Finnick/Katniss, ya si ustedes gustan seguir leyendo perfecto. Otra cosa como es un Au, Peeta hasta puede ser hijo de Castor si así lo quisiera. Cada quien escribimos lo que nos gusta._**

**_Eso es todo. Espero que les guste. _**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Observar el atardecer era algo que a Katniss le encantaba, desde la torre más alta del castillo de los Odair se miraba todo el pueblo.

Muy, muy a lo lejos deslumbro su casa que a esa distancia, era demasiado pequeña, tan pequeña, Katniss miró el lugar donde creció y que tenía tantos recuerdos buenos en ellos, su gran infancia con su padre y hermano. Los momentos que compartía con su padre en el bosque, cuando cazaban y cuando le enseño a nadar.

Extrañaba eso. Recordó que cuando comenzó a crecer su tiempo con él cada vez era menos porque su madre se empeñaba en que ella se adaptara a su nueva clase social. Lloró al recordar el día en que Gale le dijo que su padre se había ido. Cuando las abandono. Recordó a su madre, diciéndoles a sus hijos que se casaría de nuevo con el fin de que la finca siguiera siendo administrada.

Quería pasar a ver a su madre para ver cómo les estaba pasando. Pero el recorrido era largo, por lo menos unas tres horas y eso era demasiado tiempo. Finnick no estaba en esos momentos, se encontraba con su padre haciendo unas visitas a los magisterios. El padre de Finnick estaba muy contento con el matrimonio de su hijo con ella y había comenzado a llamarla a ella hija.

En esos momentos otra persona se le vino a la mente. Una palabra, cinco letras: Peeta.

Ese hombre que se creía que tenía derecho a obligarla a hacer algo que no quería. Empezaba a detestarlo por su arrogancia, años atrás él nunca se había comportado de ese modo.

Una pequeña gota de alegría brillo en su interior al saber que Peeta no podía estar yendo ahí al castillo, dado que él no tenía relación alguna con ellos. No podía estar entrando y saliendo, levantaría sospechas sobre lo que no era.

Unas manos le rodearon la cintura sobresaltándola, sintió como la alejaban de la barda.

—¡Odair! —chilló.

—¡Katniss! —chilló del mismo modo que ella.

—¡Me acabas de meter el susto de mi vida! —se soltó de él y puso una mano en su corazón—. No hagas eso.

—Lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero me preocupaste querida, estabas muy cerca y tenía miedo de que te tiraras.

—No soy una demente. Pero la vista es muy bonita desde aquí, todo tan pequeño... me hizo recordar cosas.

—¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo?

—Sí pero no ahorita. El momento de recuerdos se acabó cuando decidiste asustarme —comentó con fingido enojo.

—Señora —le beso— ¿qué puede hacer este tonto hombre para que su esposa se le quite su enfado?

Katniss pensó que esa era su oportunidad. Recordó la vaga amenaza de Peeta. No estaba del todo segura cuál era su juego. Aunque se sentía intimidada...

¡Quería mantener un idilio con ella! ¡Estaba loco!

El distrito donde provenía le había afectado la cabeza, Katniss respetaba los votos matrimoniales y no los faltaría por el capricho de un hombre que estaba lastimado de su ego.

Lo mejor hubiese sido que él no hubiese regresado. Finnick estaba besándola en esos momentos para traerla a la realidad, Katniss dejo de pensar en Peeta y correspondió el beso de Finnick.

—Lo pensaré —habló cuando el besó terminó—, ahora vamos adentro que me muero de hambre.

Esa noche ya sabía lo que le pediría a Finnick. Él estaba metiéndose a la cama cuando ella se subió arriba de él y se acostó, Finnick rió.

—Señora, aunque quisiera complacerla en estos momentos, no es el indicado, estoy muy cansado por el día tan agotador que tuve.

—Señor —contestó con el mismo tonó que él—, no quiero hacer nada, dado que hoy y dentro de cinco días no podremos hacerlo. Pero quiero algo de usted.

—Dime.

—Quiero que nos demos unas vacaciones. Llevamos pocos días de casados lo sé, pero has estado trabajando mucho y necesitas descansar y yo quiero salir de este distrito, conocer nuevos aires. Y sólo mi esposo es capaz de cumplirme ese capricho.

—¿Irnos de luna de miel? —Katniss asintió— es una grandiosa idea, Katniss pero lamentablemente tengo muchos deberes —ella sintió morirse al momento en que las pronunció— sin embargo tendría que trabajar mucho durante la siguiente semana para irnos. ¿No te importa que te deje sola?

—¡Oh Finnick! ¡Te quiero tanto! —le besó—. Si tienes que trabajar para poder irnos por unas semanas yo lo aceptaré, te extrañare, eso es claro... ¡No sé qué decir!

Finnick se estaba riendo por la emoción de ella, la abrazo por la cintura y la recostó en la cama, le dio pequeños besos por el cuello, una de sus manos estaba recorriendo su muslo.

—Ahora duerme, que estoy muy agotado.

—Solo te lo permitiré hoy. ¡Estoy tan feliz! Una cosa antes de dormir —asintió—, que nadie se enteré a donde vamos, cuando nos vamos y regresamos, que sea un secreto, como si fuéramos una pareja de amantes que se escapa del mundo.

* * *

La furia recorría por todo el cuerpo de Peeta, se encontraba molesto con todo el mundo, no dejaba de maldecir a Katniss, la estaba odiando en todo momento.

Esa mañana había ido al castillo de los Odair para ver a Katniss y ver qué respuesta le daría sobre si iba a mantener una aventura con él. Y la sorpresa que se llevó fue inesperada.

Llego con la intención de ver a Finnick y convencerlo de un modo de que lo invitara a comer y así vería a Katniss, pero uno de los empleados le comentó que el lord no se encontraba, entonces pidió hablar con Katniss y la respuesta fue la misma.

Salió enojado de ahí. Al momento de tomar su caballo, escucho que uno de los empleados comentó que él se había encargado de guardar el equipaje de su señora en uno de los coches.

—_¿Se fueron? _—_Peeta preguntó mientras subía a su caballo._

—_Lo siento, señor _—_contestó el mismo empleado_—_, no puedo darle una respuesta sobre eso._

¡NI SIQUIERA UN SOBORNO LE HIZO HABLAR!

Lanzo algunos de los marcos donde estaba con su familia. Estaba exagerando pero no podía contenerse.

¡La maldita de Katniss se había largado para no verlo! Eso era lo único que podía pensar. No tenían motivos para que se fueran. La odiaba, los odiaba, odiaba a los empleados de Finnick que le eran demasiado fiel.

¡Pero Katniss lo amaba a él!

Se repetía constantemente, no quería seguir imaginándose a Katniss desnuda y en los brazos de Finnick, ambos se pertenecían. Finnick sólo era un intruso en esa relación. Golpeo la mesita de centro y la hizo caer, una copa de vino cayo, quebrándose.

—Señor —tocaron la puerta pero nadie entro, por el temor que quizás le tenían a su jefe.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —Grito molesto por haber interrumpido sus pensamientos. Necesitaba más tiempo para estar solo.

—Señor… —volvió a repetir, está vez entrando al camarote.

—¡Deja de decir señor! ¿Qué averiguaste? —se llenó otra copa de vino y se la bebió al instante.

—Lo siento, mi señor pero no hay respuesta para nada. Nadie sabe si se fueron en un barco o en coche, nadie dio respuestas.

—¿Los sobornaste?

—Sí señor —contesto asintiendo—, les ofrecí lo que usted me dijo pero me contestaron que era imposible darme un detalle, sobre todo tratándose del Lord y su esposa.

—Gracias Pollux, ahora retírate.

Alguien tenía que saber dónde estaban. Y él lo iba a descubrir.

* * *

_**¡MÁS DE UN AÑO SIN ACTUALIZAR! ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE MATARME? NO LO SÉ. ¿EXTRAÑABAN ESTÁ HISTORIA? ¿PORQUE ESCRIBO CON MAYÚSCULAS? NO LO SÉ**_

_**Pero aquí está, finalmente lo he escrito. Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho no haber actualizado. ¡ES UN PECADO! **_

_**No volveré a dejar está historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Peeta no tiene respeto por el matrimonio XD ¡Sí, sí, sí! Hay Finnis, me encanta chicas y por eso inició está historia por ellos. Ya no tengo que decir...**_

_**¿Me dejan un review? (Ni lo merezco por el tiempo que está historia estuvo sin actualizarse) :C**_


	6. Chapter 6

—Un puente puede costar mucho, Gale —bramo Snow.

—Es lo que se necesita en el pueblo —contesto el joven ante la mala actitud de su padrastro—. Va a beneficiar a muchos. Incluso puede que los campesinos puedan darle mejor vida a sus familias.

—Cruzando el rio se encuentran las cosechas abandonadas por la guerra de años atrás, puede servir de mucho —dijo Peeta—. Me he dado una vuelta por allá y cruzar por ese tronco es peligroso.

—Además, más allá crecen las plantas que son medicinales. Son necesarias aquí.

—Lord Odair no se encuentra y como padrastro de la esposa de él. ¡Digo que no! Costará una fortuna, sobre todo si le pagamos a los mismos campesinos —contesto Snow.

—Finnick ha dicho que hará lo mejor para su pueblo, el pueblo que dentro de nada comenzará a gobernar con su esposa —Peeta apretó los labios ante lo que decía Gale—. Antes de que se marchara, no dejo ningún aviso sobre si tu tendrías voz en las acciones.

—Ese chico es un descuidado. ¡Mira que irse quién sabe a dónde! —gruño de nuevo Snow, además no podía permitirse que se revisaran las cuentas.

—Además el padre de Finnick, ha dicho que es una buena idea —contó Peeta, quién de casualidad lo escucho hablarlo con Gale.

—LORD —le dijo Snow en voz alta—. Ellos son Lord para ti, no olvides tu puesto aquí.

—Antes de morir, nuestro padre dejo suficiente dinero, podemos financiarlo hasta el regreso de Finnick, sabemos que sin duda ver que estamos haciendo una buena acción y pensando por los demás, Finnick te puede pagar mucho más de lo que has prestado. El dinero que dejó mi padre será utilizado para ese puente. Mañana vendré a hacer las cuentas —y con eso, Gale y Peeta se retiraron de ahí, dejando a Snow furioso.

—¿No confías en tu padrastro? —era una pregunta estúpida por parte de Peeta, pero necesitaba conversar con Gale.

—No —subió a su caballo y comenzaron a andar—. Tengo una sensación de que no ha estado administrando bien la finca, escuche que hubo al menos diez trabajadores que se quedaron sin empleo —Gale suspiro pesadamente.

—¿Te sientes culpable?

—Mucho, debí haberle prestado más atención a las cuentas. No sé cómo regresar a los hombres a sus empleos, me siento estresado, en casa Johanna y los gritos de la niña no me dejan estar en paz, amo a mis chicas pero necesito sólo unos momentos a solas.

—Gale, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo momento, si crees que hace falta algo, dímelo que mis hombres y yo, estaremos encantados de poder ayudarte —por algo Gale había dicho que aquel joven era su mejor amigo.

—Gracias Peeta pero de momento no haremos nada. Esperaremos al regreso de Finnick.

—Fue muy inesperado que se marchara de la nada con su esposa —Peeta trataba de hablar tranquilamente.

—Sí. Pero me alegró mucho que así haya sido. Johanna no deja de decir que la sonrisa de Katniss al hablar de Finnick es la más grande que nunca le mostró. Mi hermana se casó con un buen hombre. Aunque al principio no estuve de acuerdo.

—¿A que te refieres?

Gale le contó que fue Snow quién le pidió a Katniss que fuese la que se acercara a Finnick, ella no había querido al principio pero acordó que así seria, después de solo una semana de romance, ella se comprometió con él.

—¿Y crees que lo ama?

—No vi a Katniss antes de que se marchara pero si a Finnick. Y la sonrisa que él me mostraba a mí, era sin duda que su matrimonio estaba yendo muy bien.

La conversación finalizo. Sin dar siquiera una pista de donde ellos se pudieran encontrar.

Dos semanas después se encontró anclando en el puerto del distrito cuatro, donde se encontraban su madre y hermana.

—¡PEETA! —Grito su hermana extasiada de volver a verlo—. ¡Te hemos extrañado mucho!

Peeta la besó en la mejilla.

—Yo también, Madge. Mucho. ¿Has cuidado a mamá como te lo he pedido?

—Así es —dijo la chica con una sonrisa—, he ayudado a mamá con su trabajo, gracias a eso mamá me pudo comprar tela para un vestido que uso cuando asisto a fiestas.

—Seguro que eres la envidia de todas.

—Sólo de Delly.

Peeta noto el gran cambio de su hermana, ya no parecía la misma chica inmadura que se comportó de una manera tan grosera antes de abandonar el cuatro, sin duda, había tenido charlas muy serias con su madre. Después de saludar a su madre, contarle sus aventuras (sin mencionar a Katniss), les hizo una propuesta:

—Mamá, les quiero pedir que nos vayamos a vivir al distrito doce.

* * *

Más de tres o cuatro meses habían transcurrido desde que la pareja de recién casados se marcharan del distrito doce para conocer el mundo exterior que se presentaba ante ellos.

Katniss no podía descifrar la inmensa felicidad que sintió cuando comenzó a conocer los demás distritos, muchas cosas eran diferentes a su distrito pero le gustaban las cosas sencillas que cada uno poseía.

Además de que amaba la tranquilidad, ya que a cada distrito que visitaba, no había ningún hombre llamado Peeta Mellark, que amenazara su paz. Podía caminar con tranquilidad, sin temor a que dentro de nada pudiera encontrarlo. Su esposo aportaba mucho, dado que le cumplía los caprichos que ella quería.

A pesar de que ella misma sabía que aun quería a Peeta, lo que sentía por Finnick era algo completamente diferente.

_Lo amaba._

—Ese dije, ¿Qué es? —pregunto Katniss a una dulce anciana que tenía un puesto en la calle, era una cosa extraña, era como un pájaro. Le resultaba familiar.

—Es un sinsajo —la anciana lo puso sobre la mano de Katniss—. ¿Has escuchado de ellos? Son muy extraños y es muy rara la ocasión en la que puedes encontrarte con uno. Sin embargo, ellos te imitan. Sí tarareas, ellos lo hacen igual.

—Me imitaban a mí cuando iba al bosque con mi padre —le contó con una sonrisa—. ¿Es mucho lo que pide por él?

—No mucho, sólo algo para que pueda comprar algo que comer —respondió la anciana.

—¿Me permite tantito? —se alejó. Vio a Finnick que estaba inmerso en una conversación con unos hombres, no podía entender sobre lo que se referían pero sin mirarla, Finnick la abrazo y la coloco su alado— Caballeros, lamento ser grosera e interrumpir su conversación pero necesito a mi esposo sólo un minuto.

Los hombres asintieron y se alejaron unos pocos metros, Finnick estaba sonriéndole a su esposa.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Katniss? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Te quiero pedir que me prestes unas monedas —dijo sonrojada, detestaba pedirle dinero pero lo único que ella tenía lo había dejado en casa de su madre—. Te las voy a pagar en casa de mamá tengo algunas más y…

—Katniss, eres mi esposa. No necesitas decir que me pagaras. Yo con mucho gusto te las doy. No te sonrojes porque el color de tus mejillas se me hace la cosa más tierna que veo —saco un bonito monedero y se lo entregó— permíteme terminar la conversación con ellos y nos vamos.

Regresó con la anciana y le entrego las monedas. Se desabrocho la cadena que llevaba sobre su cuello y ahí coloco al sinsajo. Ahora lucia mejor con su cadena.

Finnick ya la estaba esperando en la esquina, ya estaban a solo unos pasos cuando Katniss se desplomo en medio de la calle.

Minutos más tarde una sanadora estaba examinando a Katniss. Finnick se encontraba en la puerta para no interrumpir a las mujeres que estaban con su esposa, está ya había recuperado la consciencia y ahora contestaba las preguntas de la enfermera.

—¿Ha estado enferma?

—No, bueno sólo unos días tuve algo de calentura —contesto Katniss— además de que todo lo que comía, no me caía y terminaba por… usted sabe —termino de decir.

—Vomitarlo —repitió la enfermera—. ¿Ha sentido que le duele alguna parte del cuerpo?

—Los pechos —susurro y se sonrojo con fuerza—, los he sentido muy sensibles.

—¿Y cómo va con su periodo regular o irregular?

—Oh —dijo con una sonrisa— ese no me ha molestado en…

Se quedó callada al darse cuenta… Finnick, siguió también sin decir nada, sólo que ahora salían pequeños susurros como: _"Oh" "Oh dios"_. La enfermera sonrió.

—Ahí está la causa de su desmayo. Felicidades señora Odair, está usted embarazada.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo :D _**

**_No he tardado mucho ¿eh? Espero que les guste._**

**_¿Algún review?_**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	7. Chapter 7

—¡No puedo creer que está sea tu casa! —exclamo Madge viendo que la casa de su hermano era mucho más grande que tenían en el distrito cuatro. Pensándolo bien, no era nada.

—Ya les he pedido disculpas por no haberles dicho nada —Peeta entro en la sala y dejo unos papeles sobre la mesa—. Y hay una explicación por la omisión. Por ti, Madge —le dijo.

—No tienes que decirnos nada, cariño —dijo su madre tomando el rostro entre sus manos— es una buena manera de iniciar en esté distrito. Además de que se siente la tranquilidad, no hay carruajes pasando a cada momento, sin duda podremos conocerlo muy bien.

—Aquí la gente prefiere caminar —le conto— espero que les guste estar aquí.

—¡Me encantará! —dijo Madge, abrazando a Peeta— va a ser un buen inicio. Me muero por conocerlo. ¿Nos lo mostraras verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! Y será mejor que descanses hoy y mañana visitar el distrito. Me la pasaré en la finca de los Everdeen por un trabajo que se realizará que me mantendrá ocupado durante algunos meses.

Unos días después Peeta cabalgo hasta la casa de Gale. Saludo a Johanna con un beso en la mejilla, está le informo que Gale se encontraba con un contador y pidió que no lo molestaran hasta que se hubieran registrado los registros. Peeta se quedó ahí con ella, observando a la hija de ellos que estaba tratando de dar sus primeros pasos.

—Johanna… -bebió la copa de vino que ella le había servido.

Finnick y Katniss habían desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. Parecía que nadie los veía en ningún distrito, cuando regresaba al distrito con su familia hizo una parada en el distrito ocho, donde visitó a unos amigos que eran agentes de la paz y ellos comentaron que no los vieron, si es que llegaron a pasar por ahí. Peeta se sentía impotente.

La gente del distrito no parecía importarle que su lord o conde se hubiese ido como si más. Actuaban normal y cuando él pensó en levantar la voz, supo que en su lugar aún se encontraba el Lord Odair, su hijo aun no tomaba las riendas por completo. ¿A que estaban jugando? Además tenía que estar cerca de ellos si quería que Katniss volviese con él.

—Te escucho Peeta —hablo Johanna poniéndose a su niña en el regazo, le dio pequeños trozos de galletas.

—¿Qué sabes de Katniss? —Ella se quedó callada y sonrió, definitivamente ella sabía algo—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—No —siguió con la sonrisa—, no tengo ni idea de donde se encuentre.

—Lo sabes —insistió Peeta—. Por favor Johanna, han pasado tres meses desde que se fueron, tengo que saber en dónde está por lo menos saber que se encuentra bien.

—Está perfectamente bien —contesto ella.

—Dame una pista.

—No Peeta. No te diré donde se encuentra o que lugares ha visitado. Me comunico con ella a través de cartas y si quieres saberlo tendrás que confiar mi palabra, ella se encuentra bien.

—¿Sabes porque se fue?

—Necesitaba estar con su esposo, Peeta. Necesitaban conocerse más, Gale ya te contó que Snow fue quién empujo a Katniss a su matrimonio con Finnick pero también hay que tener en cuenta que fue Katniss quién lo acepto. Y te diré algo, chico y quiero que lo tengas presente —se acercó a él y borrando su sonrisa sarcástica se puso seria—. Finnick le dio la oportunidad de que dimitiera, ¿la razón? No lo sé pero Katniss le dijo que no. Y se casó con él.

—Sé que ella me quiere —le dolia lo que le estaba diciendo Johanna pero dudaba de su palabra a pesar de que ella era la mejor amiga de Katniss.

—Y no lo dudo pero Katniss se ha enamorado de su esposo.

—No… —susurro, su cabeza no aceptaba eso…

—Peeta…

—Basta Johanna…

—Sólo dije tu nombre —frunció el ceño y volvió a sonreír— es de a fuerzas que para antes de diciembre tienen que volver. El último día se cederá el lugar a Finnick para que esté al mando del distrito.

—Aún faltan dos meses para eso.

—Podemos vivir con ello.

Se quedaron unos minutos más, hasta que el contador salió del estudio de Gale y él lo hizo pasar.

—¿Todo está bien? —entró Peeta y se sentó frente al escritorio de él.

—Por alguna maldita razón sí —contesto Gale enojado y tomando asiento de mala manera— no hay nada anormal. Su contador debe estar en sus negocios sucios. Hable con los trabajadores y me confesaron que hubo atrasos en sus pagas hasta que los despidieron sin justificación.

—Deben estar alterando los registros. Hay que ponerle una trampa.

—El puente… si —saco una hoja de papel y comenzó apuntar— pondremos un precio exagerado para el material. Seguro que él se encargara de conseguirlo. Y lo traerán al distrito.

—Se perderá dinero —dijo Peeta, pensando en que era una buena idea y mala a la vez.

—Querrá material barato. Y sus _ayudantes _ querrán ayudarle, además de la importación, no, no, no —Gale borró eso— me encargó yo… ¡Demonios! —Alejó el papel— necesito tiempo para pensar.

—Una vez más te ofrezco mi ayuda. Podemos poner una trampa, sólo que tendríamos que ponerla en marcha.

—Por el momento se cancela la construcción. Soy un idiota. Viene el tiempo de frió y las lluvias aquí son horribles, hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Nos ha dado trabajos verdad?

—No he comprado material. ¿Cómo se puede trabajar sin material?

* * *

Katniss se observó frente al gran espejo que había en la posada en la que se estaban quedando. Tres días más y regresaban al distrito doce, se sentía nerviosa pero más segura.

Se sentía feliz de poder volver a ver a su familia. ¿Cómo tomarían la noticia del embarazo? Apenas se comunicaba con ellos, mandaba cartas pero sin recibir respuesta porque no sabían dónde encontrarla.

Puso la mano sobre su abdomen. Se mordió el labio. Él entró a la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tú cuerpo es mucho más hermoso —Finnick puso las manos sobre su barriga que estaba comenzando a ser más notoria. Lo acarició y Katniss sonrió.

—Bueno creó que esto no es nada, creó que me pondré más gorda.

—Y seguirás siendo hermosa.

—Eso lo dices porque eres mi esposo. ¿Qué quieres que sea, Finn?

—Lo que sea lo amaré del mismo modo. Papá me ha mandado la contestación a la última carta, ha dicho que quiere que hagamos una fiesta por nuestro regreso —ambos se sentaron en la cama y Finnick inició a trenzarle el cabello—, se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando nos vean.

—Seis meses —Katniss no pudo evitar reír— tu padre me ha de odiar por alejarte tanto tiempo —se cubrió el rostro con sus manos conteniendo la risa—, eso jamás lo ha hecho un futuro conde.

—Y lo volvería a hacer, sólo con saber que pasaré todo mi tiempo a tu lado —termino de trenzar el cabello— pero creó que va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que volvamos a salir.

—Y ahí están las consecuencias pero lo aceptaré. Haré todo lo que sea en mi deber como esposa y te ayudaré en todo. Siempre que lo necesites.

—Primero tendrás que cuidar de nuestro bebé.

—Siempre que estés a mi lado —se acostó y se cubrió con la sábana.

Noviembre inició con frío y con algo de lluvia.

Esa mañana se encontraba almorzando con toda la familia Everdeen, Effie hablaba sobre la última carta que Katniss le había mandado y que dentro de nada volvían.

—Para diciembre ya debe estar aquí —dijo Gale bebiendo un poco de jugó.

—Ya no falta nada, muero porque me cuente todo —Johanna habló con emoción y lanzándole una mirada a Peeta— seguro que ha conocido todo el Capitolio.

—Hace mucho que no voy al Capitolio —contesto la mujer— pero estoy segura que mi niña nos traerá muchos recuerdos. Seguro que ha de ver una nueva moda sobre cómo usar los vestidos.

—Finnick seguro la consintió en todo.

—No puedo creer que se fueran tanto tiempo —Gale negó con la cabeza.

Siguieron almorzando en silencio, Peeta no habló de nada y sólo se limitaba a escuchar como hablaban de aquel matrimonio, cuando un sirviente le llevo un sobre con el sello del duque.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto Effie ansiosa de que su hijo lo abriera.

—Proviene del castillo.

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, Peeta no despegó la mirada de ellos. ¿Sería que…?

—¡Dámela! —chilló Johanna arrebatándosela. Saco la carta perfectamente doblada y la leyó en voz alta, resumiéndola—: ¡Ay dios! ¡Finnick y Katniss han vuelto! Estamos invitados a un baile que se llevará a cabo dentro de dos días. ¡Demasiado pronto! Pero ese día se espera la llegada de ellos —Johanna se movió de un lado a otro comportándose como una chiquilla.

—Johanna calmate —la voz de Gale salió ronca pero estaba sorprendido por la actitud de ella.

—Es una locura. Nevesito un vestido.

—Creí que los odiabas.

—Cállate Gale, Katniss ha visitado todo Panem, seguramente Finnick le ha mandado a comprar los mejores vestidos y lo que decía Effie de la moda… como su amiga necesito estar bien presentable.

—Te acompaño —Effie también estaba emocionada.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron sin terminar de desayunar y los dejaron solos.

—Esto será una locura —susurró Peeta.

—Lo será. Acompáñanos, eres amigo de la familia.

—Gracias Gale.

_De todos modos iba a ir _—Pensó.

* * *

Finnick cubrió a Katniss con la capa por el frio que comenzaba a hacer.

—En unos momentos me la quitaré —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pues en lo que caminamos, te protegerá del frio. La guio hasta los escalones—. No espera, te tomaré en brazos.

—¡Finnick no! —Katniss gritó de la emoción cuando él la tomo en sus brazos—. Te romperé la espalda. Estoy muy obsesa.

—A mis brazos no eres nada —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió los escalones. Ella pasó los brazos por su cuello, sintió una inmensa felicidad y ganas de llorar. Él estaba por abrir las puertas cuando Katniss le dijo:

—Te amo Finnick —por primera vez Katniss menciono esas palabras frente a él. Se detuvo observándola. Él cerró los ojos pero su sonrisa lo delataba.

—Yo te amo a ti, Katniss. Si me lo permites… —se acercó a su oído— cenaremos con mi padre y después te demostraré cuánto.

Katniss pegó sus labios con los de él y se besaron tiernamente, un beso de enamorados, sellando su amor.

Las puertas se abrieron en ese momento y se quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron a la multitud que los esperaba les aplaudía.

* * *

**¡Feliz domingo! Creó que estoy yendo un poco rápido pero mis manos me controlan. Ahora ya todos están de vuelta en el doce... y yo no creó que la historia sea más larga... tendría que meterle de relleno, tal vez lo haga y relate algo sobre Madge/Gale/Johanna, no lo sé.**

**Yo solo espero que les siga gustando. Va a seguir viendo Katniss/Finnick. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

—Katniss vas a tener que contarnos todos los lugares que visitaste —habló Effie con emoción.

Katniss estaba rodeada de algunas de sus amigas así como otras mujeres, olvido el nombre de las mujeres que se presentaron ante ella. Pasaron por la reprimenda del padre de Finnick que los regaño en público por su larga ausencia.

_—Mi culpa —contó Katniss, todos los presentes rieron— yo fui quién le insistió a Finnick que aún no regresáramos._

—Danos los detalles —pidió Johanna, quién estaba su lado— deberías quitarte esa capa, hace mucho calor.

—No —contesto Katniss— aun no, dentro de un momento. Yo tengo mucho frió.

—Tú mirada ha cambiado, hijo —Effie acarició la mejilla de su hija— te ves muy diferente a como te fuiste. Te veo radiante. ¿Finnick te hizo muy feliz, verdad?

—Mucho, mamá. No pude haber deseado mejores tiempos que esos, fue muy bueno.

—Katniss debemos un paseo por el jardín —dijo Johanna tomando la mano de su amiga y alejándose de todos los presentes—. ¿Qué ocurrió en tu viaje? —preguntó cuando caminaban por el jardín.

—Pasamos por todos los distritos. Hasta llegar al Capitolio —le contó—. Todo es muy bonito. Me entretuve mucho, sobre todo en el distrito cuatro, hay un mar impresionante.

—¿Es un buen lugar para luna de miel? —los ojos de su amiga brillaron.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa— hay unas cabañas que te rentan, no quedan muy lejos del mar y te sientes como si vivieses ahí desde mucho tiempo atrás.

—¡Tengo que ir! —Contesto con emoción— Le pediré a Gale que me lleve, así llevamos a nuestra hija.

—Ha crecido mucho. Ya está dando sus pasos y las palabras que balbucea son entendibles. No creí que fueses tan buena madre —pensó en su amiga que siempre había sido una alocada y que se llevaba mucho con las personas, además de ser sarcástica.

¿Cómo sería ella de madre?

¿Sería tan buena madre como su amiga?

¿Cómo les daría la noticia de que iba a ser madre?

—Hace frío —dijo Johanna— préstame tu capa.

—No —Katniss se protegió con ella— te lo dije.

—Oh no —Johanna miro al otro extremo de la casa—. Peeta, deberíamos entrar, no ha dejado de preguntarme por ti.

—Vamos, rápido, entremos en el casa —trato de caminar más rápido pero le fue imposible. La voz de Peeta sonó a sus espaldas.

—El día de hoy se ven muy hermosas —dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, Johanna sonrió del mismo modo pero Katniss se sintió incomoda—. Johanna, ¿me darías un momento para platicar contigo?

—No debería —comenzó alejarse— pero solo unos minutos.

Katniss se quedó contemplando como su amiga se marchaba dejándola sola con el hombre que no deseaba estar en ese momento, ahora parecía que todos los meses que se fue fueron en vano ya que él seguía ahí.

¿Por qué no se había marchado?

Después de las fiestas en Everdeen, él siempre se iba, no se quedaba más que un poco más. Sin embargo ahí estaba. Mataría a quién organizo esa fiesta.

¿Dónde estaba Finnick cuando lo necesitaba?

—No me he ido —dijo Peeta, leyéndole el pensamiento—, mucho menos ahora. Me he mudado al distrito.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó con enojo— Tu no perteneces a esté distrito.

—Lo sé —contestó— pero sigo esperando la respuesta de una mujer de color de cabello negro y ojos grises, ¿la tienes?

—No seas estúpido, Peeta. No hay respuesta para la estupidez que me pediste.

—¿Y entonces porque huiste? ¿Sigues teniendo miedo de que le diga a Finnick sobre nuestro amorío? ¿Qué dijo él cuando supo que no eres virgen?

—Lo tomo muy bien. No me juzgo y acepto las excusas que yo le di. No me ha presionado para algo que no quiero hacer y no me propone cosas estúpidas como cierto hombre.

—Mi amor —Peeta le acarició la mejilla y Katniss con tuvo el aliento, él sonrió— mira las reacciones que te provoco. Me sigues queriendo. Lo sé.

—No Peeta —ella se alejó de él— ya no te quiero.

—Gale me lo contó todo. Sé que Snow te pidió que te casarás con Finnick y lo hiciste únicamente por tu familia —dio un paso hacia ella— yo jamás te recriminaría nada. Huyamos Katniss, hagámoslo.

—Yo quiero a Finnick —le confeso— hemos pasado por mucho todos estos meses.

—Pero me sigues queriendo, no lo amas. Podemos esperar a que pidas la anulación, sé que te la darán.

—Una vez consumado el matrimonio no te pueden dar la anulación, además de que se queda la duda si quedas embarazada.

—Yo sé que no lo estás —le contesto con una sonrisa—. Huyamos Katniss, tengo un barco y…

Katniss se desabrocho la capa, dejando ver su abultado vientre que estaba creciendo. Peeta se quedó callado cuando bajó la mirada hasta su bulto.

—No me voy a separar de Finnick. ¿Entiendes? —se llevó una mano al vientre— ahora estoy esperando un hijo de él y por respeto Peeta, por favor, ya no insistas con esto.

—Te fuiste con él para embarazarte —le recriminó— eso no es suficiente Katniss. No me voy a rendir.

—Tendrás que dejar de insistir. No soy un trofeo pero de ser así, Finnick ganó. Estoy casada con él y nada va a cambiar eso. ¿Entiendes?

—¡Katniss! —Escuchó la voz de Johanna— viene Finnick, vamos.

—Podemos ser amigos —susurró antes de dejarlo solo.

* * *

Peeta se quedó un rato más en el jardín, no podía aceptar lo que Katniss había dicho, no era fácil de creer.

Sabía que ella lo amaba a él. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de todo lo que convivió con Finnick y ahora ella le salió con que estaba embarazada de Finnick.

Odiaba a ese hombre.

Le había arrebatado a lo que más amaba.

Él tuvo la oportunidad de hacerla su esposa pero lo dejo para después, además de que nunca le dio esperanza de que algún día pudieran casarse.

¿Por qué odiar a un hombre que pudo hacer lo que él no?

Amaba a Katniss pero no iba a perderla. No iba dar marcha atrás.

La dejaría un tiempo hasta que ella diese luz al heredero o heredera de Lord Odair, de momento ya no iba a interferir.

Regreso hasta la sala en donde se estaba dando el anunció del embarazo de Katniss.

En ese momento tuvo el deseo de ser Finnick, quién ahora abrazaba y besaba a Katniss frente a todos.

Se marchó a casa, le tomo tiempo llegar. Pensaba en todo lo que había perdido en menos de un año. Tan solo el año pasado se había despedido de ella.

Cuando llegó su madre estaba cosiendo un vestido que seguramente era para su hermana.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

—La mujer de la que me enamoré va a tener un hijo con otro hombre.

—Lo siento tanto, cariño. Tal vez, no es tu destino estar con ella.

—Yo la amo.

—¿Y ella?

—Tiempo atrás me dijo que sí pero hoy en día ama a su esposo. Y la prueba de ello es su hijo.

—No la conozco por lo que no puedo darte una opinión pero has lo que tu consideres correcto, no cometas ninguna tontería en donde puedas hacerla sufrir. A veces se toman decisiones y por más que nos duele, debemos aceptarlas.


	9. Chapter 9

—Peeta pregunto mucho por ti, el tiempo que no estuviste —le contó Johanna, mientras le daba una galleta a su niña.

—Me ha seguido proponiendo que tenga una aventura con él —le dijo, ella acarició su abultado vientre de seis meses—, no quiero que haya problemas. No sé qué hacer, sobre todo ahora que vive en el distrito.

—No lo podía creer —dijo ella— cuando Gale me lo contó… simplemente me quede sin palabras.

Tocaron a la puerta y ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas estando en el cuarto de Katniss, su ayudante personal le avisó que ya era hora de arreglarse para la fiesta que se daría esa noche.

Esa noche Finnick tomaría el mando total del distrito doce. Y ella estaría presente en todo momento.

—¿Te vas a quedar? —le pregunto Katniss, mientras le desabrochaban el corsé.

—Lo siento, regresaré en la noche —contesto su amiga despidiéndose de ella. Para retirarse a su casa.

Katniss tomo un baño, relajándose. Minutos más cerca le estaba cepillando el cabello, dejándoselo suelto. Le colocaron un vestido que le quedaba holgado para que no apretara su vientre, la maquillaron y le pusieron las pulseras que tenían diamantes.

—Te ves preciosa —dijo Effie entrando a la habitación de su hija y observándola—, aunque demasiado sencilla. Me hubieras dejado arreglarte.

—Mamá… —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Así está bien.

—Tu esposo estará encantado contigo —Effie le dio un abrazo—. ¿Qué crees que será?

—No lo sé. Pero sea lo que sean lo voy a querer.

—Tu padre se sentiría muy feliz de ver el rumbo que ha tomado tu vida. Has encontrado a un gran hombre para tu vida.

—Hace mucho que no hablabas de papá —a Katniss se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—, lo sigo extrañando mucho.

—Lo sé, Haymitch fue mi primer y único amor. Y así va a ser siempre. Finnick también ha sido tu primer amor y estarán juntos por siempre.

Katniss se quedó callada por no mencionar a su primer amor, dado que no era Finnick pero si lo amaba. Y bueno, su destino era estar con él, además de que ya estaba embarazada.

Solo quedaba una cosa.

Alejar a Peeta.

Alguien más toco a la puerta, no esperaron respuesta y entro asomando la cabeza, era Finnick, que la estaba mirando sonriendo.

—¿Verdad que luce hermosa? —se adelantó Effie antes de que él hablara.

—Siempre luce así —contesto él tomando la mano de Katniss.

—Tú no estás nada mal —le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Creo que va siendo hora de bajar. Los dejaré por unos minutos.

Finnick abrazó a Katniss por la cintura, la acercó al espejo, ya era una costumbre que hiciera eso, todas las noches antes de dormir ambos se quedaban mirándose los dos.

—Ya deseo tenerlo en mis brazos, no sabes cuanto lo deseó —susurró él.

—Tenemos el mismo deseo —rió— pero solamente hay que esperar.

—Katniss...

—Dime

—Yo...

—No me gusta tu tono —se separo de él y lo miró frunciendo el ceño—. Estás muy nervioso. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estuve platicando con mi padre —se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirandóla—. Y me ha dado su permiso.

—¿Permiso, para qué?

—He declinado para ser conde.

—Finnick pero... —trato de hablar ella—, es tu deber. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé, Katniss. Y crecí con esos valores, de que era mi deber ser conde. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no es lo mío. He ayudado mucho a mi padre, vi todo lo necesario y creí que podía hacerlo pero recordé todas las veces en las que se encontraba fuera y mi madre y yo nos quedábamos solos. Creí que podría hacerlo, dejarte a ti un tiempo a solas pero tu nuestro embarazo inesperado me hizo cambiar de idea.

—Finnick...

—No me harás cambiar de idea.

—Tú padre está enfermo y...

—Mi padre nos durara mucho tiempo más. No te preocupes, mi padre ha respetado mi decisión.

—¿Y entonces?

—Podemos quedarnos aquí —tomó sus manos— o puedo construir nuestra propia casa en otro lado.

* * *

—¡No puedo permitirlo! —le susurró Katniss a Finnick— Es tu deber hacerlo, Finnick. Yo siempre voy a estar ahí y vamos a tener tiempo para todo lo que sea necesario.

—Katniss...

—Sí no lo haces, me iré.

—No, eso jamás lo permitiría.

—Además no creo que quieras meter en problemas a tu papá con el presidente Snow, vamos ahorrarnos todo eso. Y formemos una familia tranquilamente.

—¿Quieres eso?

—Sí.

A la media noche todos alzaron sus copas y celebraron el ascenso de Finnick Odair. Su esposa estaba a su lado, sonríendole, mientras todos los demás estaban aplaudiendo.

Los hombres rodearon a Finnick, alejandóla de él.

—¿Tú eres, Katniss? —pregunto una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se le hizo demasiado familiar a un hombre rubio que estaba en el rincón más alejado—, sí, si lo eres. Me presento soy Madge Mellark, hermana de Peeta.

—Mucho gusto —Katniss acepto el apretón de manos—. No sabía que el señor Mellark, tuviera una hermana.

—Ahora lo sabes —contestó con una sonrisa—, estoy encantada de conocerte. ¡Felicidades por tu embarazo!

—Gracias.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que sea? ¿Ya tienes una idea?

—La mayor de las personas quieren que sea un niño como es común. A mi gustó, deseó que sea una niña.

—¿Katniss, que haces con ella? —preguntó Johanna, llegando a su lado.

—Hola Johanna.

—Vamos, Katniss —Johanna jaló de ella—. No deberías juntarte con esa. No es bueno.

—¿Ya tienes un historial con ella? —preguntó Katniss, sentándose en una silla—. Por tu modo de hablar, creó que no te cae bien.

—Se le insinúa a Gale. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—La conozco hace solo unos minutos por lo que no puedo creerlo —Johanna puso los ojos en blanco—. Gale te ama a ti, no deberías preocuparte con ella.

—Me da igual. No debes juntarte con ella, ha no ser que quieras que te quite a Finnick.

—Las hormonas me tendrían que estar haciendo efecto y tener esa clase alucinaciones pero creó que te las he pasado a ti de algún modo.


End file.
